El príncipe alado
by Amni
Summary: Después de tantos años ella a vuelto para hacerle sufrir de nuevo por su amor y él se deja llevar. Es un fic de un capitulo y contiene lemon. 'Si de verdad crees eso quédate a mi lado. Demuéstrame tu amor…'


**¡¡Oh, deseaba escribir algo así!! Bueno, debo decir que la idea principal era para un comic sobre Remus, pero como no me salía y quería escribir algo sobre mi licántropo favorito, me salió esto. Lo miro y creo que con todas las ideas que tenía es corto, pero tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo. La paciencia no es una de mis dotes.**

**Alegría (para quien no lo sepa es un subconsciente pesado que siempre me molesta allá donde voy ): como si tuvieses alguna.**

**Ejem…¬.¬'' Bueno, el caso es que es mi primer fic fuerte, o sea, lemon (no sé si llega a porno XD) y he de advertir a la gente menor como yo que no lo lea, y si lo hace yo no me hago responsable de las consecuencias. Ya haré un aviso en el lugar fuerte, pero como esta ligado con el final sería estupidez saltárselo, por eso, vuelvo a advertir. ABANDONAD EL FIC SI NO OS GUSTAN O NO PODÉIS LEER ESE TIPO DE COSAS (tampoco creo que sea tan fuerte, solo da bastantes detalles, pero vale más prevenir que curar). **

**También decir que a parte de Ángela y la trama del fic esto es de JKROWLING. No me denuncien por favor, al fin y al cabo no la maté por lo que le hizo al dios Sirius .**

**Ya os dejo leer… (Si por casualidad os gusta me mataréis al final, también –creo- es mi primer fic 'dramatico')**

**El Príncipe Alado**

Contaba cada mes, día, hora, minutos y segundo que pasaban desde que perdió al último de sus amigos. Estaba solo, todos los que había amado alguna vez lo habían abandonado…Bueno, eso era mentira, le quedaban los pequeños. Harry, Ron Hermione…Pero no era lo mismo. Aunque Harry le recordase a James, Ron a Sirius y Hermione a Lily, todo. Absolutamente todo había cambiado…acabado mejor dicho. Y allí estaba él, sentado y mirando por la ventana con desolación. Pensaba en que se hacía viejo y que aún no la había vuelto a ver, que había estado toda su vida esperando reencontrarla para devolvérselo y que ella ya era la de antes, pero nada. Sopló antes de levantarse e ir a por una botella de agua. Se sentía tan fatigado, y eso que al fin había conseguido entrar de nuevo como profesor en Hogwarts, aunque era normal, había sido uno de los ayudantes para hacer al mundo ver la verdad en lo que se refería a Voldemort y eso le daba puntos positivos ante los brujos más…_liberales_. Eran las dos de la madrugada, le tocaba a él hacer el turno de vigilancia. Salió de allí con pesadumbre, buscando a Severus Snape para decirle que le relevaba. Después de estar deambulando por los pasillos llegó a las mazmorras y vio al profesor de pociones apoyado en uno de los muros, aunque al verle se despegó.

-Buenas noches Severus. Perdona mi demora- sonrió Remus, aunque su sonrisa ya no era la de cuando los dos eran jóvenes.

-Lupin, te esperaba. Ella esta aquí- le dijo alterado, por increíble que parezca.

-¿Ella?- se extrañó Remus- No comprendo.

-Bueno, debo de ser más exacto. El príncipe alado esta aquí- al ya no tan joven licántropo se le cayó la varita a los pie y fue rodando hasta los de Severus.

-¿Qu…Qué has dicho?- preguntó, sin creérselo.

-Esta en mi despacho- Remus no esperó ningún permiso de Severus y entró a toda prisa en el despacho. Se quedó de pie en la puerta. Allí había sentada una silla una chica de espaldas. No hizo falta que se girase para que Remus supiese quien era.

- Tú…Án…¿Ángela?- tartamudeó. Tanto tiempo sin verla... Cuando ella se volteó hacía él, unos cuantos de sus mechones caobas cayeron sobre sus ojos azul cielo, quedando una combinación muy extraña.

-Hola, Remus. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Deseaba volver a verte- sonrió. El hombre lobo camino unos pasos despacito, y después se abalanzó sobre la chica.

-¡¡ÁNGELA!! Por las barbas de Merlín…-dijo mientras la abrazaba- Veo que al fin has abandonado a Voldemort- la chica borró sus sonrisa y separó su cuerpo del chico.

-No lo he abandonado. No puedo, le debo la vida- dijo, mirándolo de soslayo.

-Cóm… ¿Cómo? – inquirió Remus, realmente sorprendido- ¿Entonces que estas haciendo aquí?- apretó en su mano el pendiente en forma de cruz que anteriormente había pertenecido a ella y que ahora él llevaba como un colgante.

-Veo que todavía lo conservas…Tienes muchas esperanzas puestas en mi- volvió a sonreír. Severus entró en esos momentos.

-Yo continuaré haciendo la guardia, no tengo sueño- y se marchó, no sin antes dejar en la mesita la varita de Remus. Los dos protagonistas de este fic se lo quedaron mirando hasta que abandonó la estancia.

-Por favor, siéntate Remus. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

_Flash Back_

Luna llena. Aquella noche, especialmente, fue uno de los peores, pues días antes había caído enfermo. Solo había sido una simple gripe, pero a él le afectó bastante. Ese día Cornamenta y Cola gusano no podían acompañarle en sus transformaciones, solo Canuto. Y fue en esos momentos de intenso dolor, en la transformación de hombre lobo a humano, que la vio. Estaba allí de pie, con la varita en la mano y realmente asustada…o no.

-Ah…- musitó ella.

-¡Remus, esta vez me costó seg…!- Sirius acalló al verla- Tú… ¿Cuánto has visto?

-¿Yoooo? Nada, nada- intentó decir ella, mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse. Remus no perdió tiempo y la empotró contra un árbol.

- No se lo cuentes a nadie o si no…Yo…- intentó amenazarla, pero ese no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

-¿O si no tu qué? ¡Suéltame, invécil!- le espetó, arqueando una ceja- No iba a contar nada. Tu vida es tu vida. Yo no quiero que se metan en la mía, así que yo no me meteré en la de los demás.- Los dos chicos se quedaron estupefactos, y cuando el chico la soltó, algo brilló en su oreja.

-¡Aja! ¡Me lo imaginaba, tú eres el príncipe alado!- saltó Sirius de repente. La chica sonrió maliciosamente, pero se sonrojó un poco- Ya me lo pareció por el aspecto, pero al ver el pendiente me ha quedado confirmado.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- parecía que el licántropo había olvidado el altercado con la chica. A veces había oído algún que otro comentario sobre ese tal príncipe alado, pero nunca había prestado demasiada atención. No le gustaban los chismorreos.

- Ella pues…Bueno, la llaman príncipe en vez de princesa porque no lleva el uniforme reglamentario de chica…si no de chico. Y también se comprota como tal. Por otra parte, también viene porque no es una chica normal (aunque lo anterior tampoco es que se haga mucho), ya que no le gusta ser rescatada por los demás y se propuso ser ella la que rescata a la gente, sin diferencia de sexos o edades (N de A: En mi mente lo tenía todo bien explicado y ahora no me sale, lo siento)- explicó secamente Sirius.

-Y lo de alado será por Ángela ¿no?- la chica asintió.

-También por su belleza- rió Sirius, y aunque la chica transmitía un semblante de temperamento duro no logró evitar su sonrojo- Jaja… Y eso no es todo. Su rebeldía y valentía han hecho que la admiren por todos lados (solo que tú no lo sabes porque no prestas atención). Se dice que no teme a nada.

-¡¡Eso es mentira, especulaciones!! La verdad…- bajó la mirada al suelo mientras el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba poco a poco- Ahora mismo estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. Nunca pude imaginarme que Remus Lupin, el gran sabiondo (sobre todo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras), el chico guapo y amable miembro de los merodeadores, fuese un…- acalló como si temiese decir la palabra.

-¿Monstruo? Tranquila, puedes decirlo- gimoteó él, aunque después de oír las palabras de la chica también de había sonrojado. Sirius golpeó la espalda de los dos porque no quería que se formase un ambiente tenso.

- ¡¡Volvamos, anda!!- sonrió, comenzando a caminar. Aquella situación era muy extraña a su parecer.

-No iba a decir eso…- murmuró la chica para que solo lo escuchase Remus.

Fin del _Flash Back_

Remus recordaba que así comenzó todo, y que desde entonces la chica se hizo muy buena amiga de los merodeadores y de Lily, la pareja de James, pero sobre todo era una amiga inseparable de Remus. Incluso hizo como los merodeadores y se convirtió en un animago. Su animal era una pequeña zorro con una espesa cola y cabello caoba como el suyo propio. Era tan bella como cuando tenía su aspecto humano, además podía ayudar perfectamente en la detención del feroz hombre lobo, pues no solo su comportamiento era semblante al de un chico, si no también su fortaleza tanto exterior como interior.

-¿Cómo te fue la vida estos últimos años? – Sorbió un poco de la taza de té que tenía en su mano- Bueno, la verdad es que he seguido tus pasos, pero prefiero que me expliques tú todo lo que quieras- dijo con un deje de tristeza. Remus Lupin había sido su mejor amigo y confidente durante años, y sentía que continuaba siéndolo, aunque hubiesen pasado unos diecisiete o dieciocho años desde entonces. Lo recordaba tal y como lo veía en esos momentos, aunque siendo sincera, estaba triste y abatido. Y ella sabía por qué.

-¿Sabes? Me he acordado de ti todos estos años y he sentido una gran añoranza- los ojos color miel del licántropo eran tan honestos y a la vez tristes que incluso en aquella chica que siempre había llevado un caparazón encima pudieron rasgaron su corazón.

-Y yo siempre he deseado volver a hablar contigo.

-Si me seguías el rastro, como dices, podrías haberlo hecho en cualquier momento.

_Flash Back_

Ese día era el último que verían, seguramente, Hogwarts. Ya no eran esos críos asustadizos de once años que eran cuando habían llegado a aquel castillo, si no hombres y mujeres con grandes capacidades. Tanto los merodeadores como Lily y Ángela estaban realmente tristes. Abandonar aquél lugar era una pesadilla, pues más que una escuela había sido su hogar durante siete largos años. Los embargaban los recuerdos, tanto los de las penas como los de las alegrías, pero sabían que aunque se marchaban, Hogwarts siempre estaría con ellos. El viaje de vuelta en tren ya no era como los anteriores, por mucho que intentasen que todo fuese igual.

-Yo me voy a dar una vuelta…- dijo James, estirándose- Se me entumece todo el cuerpo.

-Te acompaño, Cornamenta. Quizás nos encontramos con Petter, ya hace rato que salió- comentó Sirius mientras salían del compartimiento-. Aunque supongo que tu quieres encontrarte más bien con Evans. Y vosotros dos no hagáis guarradas- añadió antes de salir. Remus y Ángela rieron sonrojados.

- Este chico esta loco…- soltó la joven.

- Y tanto que si…- pasaron dos minutos en silencio desde que habían dejado de reír- Y bueno ¿qué piensas hacer con tu vida?- esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Ángela- Ya nos comentaste alguna cosa, pero no hablas mucho sobre ti…

-Bueno, me gustaría estudiar Cuidado de criaturas mágicas o Runas antiguas. Quizás las dos cosas…Desearía ser profesora en Hogwarts.

-Tienes grandes aspiraciones…Aunque también grandes posibilidades- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y ella tuvo que apartar la cara porque si no pensaba que se derretiría.

-¿Y qué me dices sobre ti? Quizás nos encontramos aquí dentro de un par de años- y volvió a girarse para encontrar los ojos miel traspasarla- Qu… ¿Qué te pasa?- Remus Lupin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Nada…Solo me preguntaba- añadió-, si de verdad nos veremos en el futuro.

-¡Oh, lobito! Por supuesto que si…- dijo, rodeándolo afectuosamente en un abrazo- Y estaremos todos juntos por muchos años…lo juro- besó su mejilla y se separó de él mientras comenzaba a entonar una agradable canción.

Fin del _Flash Back_

-No veía el momento oportuno- dijo a secas.

-¿Y este crees que si lo es? ¡Sirius murió hace poco! Y tú vuelves a mi vida…Después de romper tu promesa de que estaríamos todos juntos… ¡Y SOLO QUEDAMOS TÚ Y YO!- vociferó levantándose bruscamente y haciendo caer su silla. No estaba enfadado. Solo triste. Muy triste.

-Por favor, siéntate…- le pidió Ángela, sin ponerse nerviosa. Aquella actitud que había tenido siempre exasperaba a Remus- Cálmate.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¿¿SABES CUANTO HE ESTADO SUFRIENDO??- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estomago. Siempre permanecía callado e intentaba mostrarse como una persona dura a la que por mucho que le pasase sabría aceptarlo como un buen adulto, pero no era así. Había perdido a todos sus amigos, y por mucho que ella estuviese allí, sentada en aquella mesa, sabía que hacía años que también se había alejado. La muchacha se levantó lentamente, dejando la taza ahora vacía sobre el pequeño platito de porcelana, y se acercó maternalmente a Remus para abrazarlo dulcemente- No me hagas esto…No me des esperanzas porque sé que te vas a marchar…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero estoy en deuda con él- le susurró.

-No le debes nada. Ya le has pagado con dieciocho años de tu vida- reclamó el chico, abrazándola también y ya no soltó más agua salada de sus ojos.

-Eso no es suficiente. Me rescató de los abusos de mis padres y hermanos…- y al escuchar eso Remus se sintió culpable por no haberla ayudado nunca, y también entendía aquella fortaleza y esas ganas de ayudar a todos. Realmente era un Príncipe…No, una bella princesa alada. Acarició su cabello.

-Lo siento…

-No debes disculparte. No era tu culpa. Al fin y al cabo yo nunca os conté nada- sonrió la chica, y agarró el rostro de él entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos-. Me daba vergüenza y pena. Y fueron estas dos cosas las que me arrastraron a mis días y noches de tormento.

-No digas eso…- agarró su mano y la besó con ternura. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que había deseado hacer eso. La amaba con locura, y nunca había amado a ninguna otra mujer. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, absolutamente todo por ella.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor muy importante- Remus la miró sorprendido. Más bien extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Antes de irme…Quiero que me hagas el amor.

_Flash Back_

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡¡POR FAVOR DIME EL POR QUÉ!!- la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la zanzareaba como si fuese un muñeco sin vida. En esos momentos Ángela era una persona totalmente diferente a lo que solía ser normalmente y Remus no se quedaba atrás.

- Me siento en deuda con él. Después de todo, me ha liberado de esa vida de sufrimientos. Nunca imaginé escapar, pero ahora soy libre- sonrió. Cogió la mano de Remus y dejó algo en ella. Al abrirla el chico vio el pendiente en forma de cruz que Ángela llevaba siempre en su oreja derecha. Decía que era un regalo de su abuela materna.

- Esto suena como un adiós, no como un hasta luego…- le dijo, mirando primero el pendiente y después a Ángela despacio y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Es un adiós. No nos volveremos a ver. Así será mejor.

-Las cosas pueden ser de otra forma-  intentaba convencerla él-. A su lado vas a sufrir.

-O no.

-Yo sé que sufrirás…Y que algún día, tarde o temprano, volverás con todos nosotros…Y hasta que ese día llegue guardare esto como un tesoro- dijo refiriéndose al objeto en forma de cruz que ella le acababa de entregar.

-Sabes que te amo y que siempre ha sido a si… ¿Verdad?- sonrió Ángela y él cabeceó un par de veces antes de afirmar con la cabeza- Siempre me ha dado igual tu condición de hombre lobo, porque aún así eras, eres y serás el chico más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Si de verdad crees eso quédate a mi lado. Demuéstrame tu amor…- seguía suplicando él-  Porque yo también te amo. Te adoro y te deseo.

-Por favor no hagas que esto sea aún más difícil…- aunque intentaba ocultarlo, ella también tenía ganas de llorar y de ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas. Deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y besar todo su cuerpo, de acariciar cada parte de su ser. Se adelantó unos pasos hacía él, mirándolo triste. Su mente detenía a su cuerpo, que quería comérselo a besos, y lo mismo le ocurría a él. Poco a poco los dos fueron cerrando los ojos y acercando sus caras. Sabían que aquello aún les haría más dolorosa la despedida, pero a la vez haría que no haberlo hecho fuese algo por lo que arrepentirse toda la vida- Nunca te olvidar

-Yo tampoco a ti…Te esperaré toda la eternidad si hace falta- y esas palabras traspasaron el alma de la chica. Al final dos grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras desaparecía en la espesura del bosque.

Fin del _Flash Back_

-Severus nos va a matar…- sonrió e hizo que la chica se riese.

**(a partir de aquí es lo fuerte hasta el final casi)**

La cogió en brazos y ella se agarró fuerte a su cuello. Despacio para no tropezar, la llevó hasta el cuarto de Severus Snape y la tumbó en la cama con suavidad. El hombre antes de desvestirla con las manos quería hacerlo con la mirada. Estaba ansioso por desnudarla, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que aquel fuese otro de sus muchos sueños. Quería besar todo su cuerpo, acariciar sus senos y penetrarla. Estaba tan nervioso que parecía un crío pequeño con una golosina recién salida al mercado. Intentando contener sus prisas se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a desbrocharle la camisa. No quería que aquello fuese brusco si no dulce. Con torpeza colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador. No era la primera vez que hacía el amor con alguien, por supuesto, pero aquello era diferente. Ella era la mujer que siempre había amado.  La chica decidió comenzar también su tarea y cogió la camiseta de Remus, e intuitivamente al sentir sus manos, el chico levantó los brazos para que ella pudiese sacársela. Los dos tenían ahora el torso desnudo y tiraron a la vez la ropa del otro al suelo. Se contemplaron unos instantes y pensaron en lo maravilloso que era el cuerpo del otro. Ángela acarició el pecho de Remus. Era delgado, pero seguramente aquel pectoral hubiese sido para ella un buen lugar donde acurrucarse las noches de tormenta. Por su parte el licántropo comenzó a besarle el cuello, la cuenca de este, bajó por el canalillo y se desvió hacía uno de sus pechos, exactamente el derecho, besando despacio, sin prisas, hasta llegar al pezón. En esos momentos ella gruñó de placer. Y Remus hizo lo mismo con el pecho izquierdo. Ángela agarró su cabeza y la acercó a su boca una vez acabó el recorrido del abdomen.

-Quit…ame los pantalones y las bragas. Quiero que llegues hasta el final…- le susurró quedamente. Por culpa de la excitación le costaba hablar. Él no tardó en aceptar su suplica, así que bajó despacio las dos prendas de ropa y las tiró al suelo junto la otra ropa. Ella hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y los calzoncillos de él- Ponte de pie, quiero observarte todo entero- obedeció enseguida, peor al levantarse la agarró de la muñeca.

-Entonces yo también tengo derecho a pedirte lo mismo.- y allí estuvieron unos minutos. Parecían un par de tontos observándose. Él con su miembro erecto, y ella con la piel de gallina- Ahora vendrá la parte difícil ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo?- le preguntó acercándose y comenzó a besar su cara mientras la tumbaba en la cama.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura. Lo he deseado toda mi vida…- y enredó los dedos con los cabellos castaños con mechas blancas de él- Ahora o nunca- penetró en ella poco a poco y sin ninguna medida de seguridad. Justo en el momento en que entró del todo, los dos llegaron al clímax. Cambiaron lugares y ella se colocó encima- ¿Por qué…Quieres que este aquí?

-Tú…Tranquila…- se dijeron ente jadeo. Remus agarró la varita que se encontraba en el suelo sin que ella se diera cuenta- _Plata espada,_ _Accio__ espada_- de la pared se descolgó una de esas espadas de decoración, (que en esos momentos tenía su punta brillante) aunque por el brillo de su hoja el hombre lobo sabía que era una de verdad, y además, que estaba afilada. Siempre se preguntó que hacía Severus con aquello en su despacho ya que era un _instrumento _muggle, pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba, Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Dejó caer la varita cuando tuvo en sus manos la espada y al darse cuenta la chica se separó de él bruscamente  pero él velozmente la abrazó con el brazo aún libre y clavo la espada en su espalda, en el lugar del corazón, haciendo que la larga espada traspasase también el suyo. Sorprendida y adolorida, la cabeza de la chica cayó al lado de la de él.

-P...¿Por qu..é?- jadeó con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Po…rque te amo- respondió él antes de que sus vidas se esfumaran.

**FIN**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno….Tanto si te gustó como si no…¡DEJAME UN REVIEW POR FAVOR! (desesperación total XD)**

**Amni******

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana**

**Fan de Tamao**

**Goleden**** Shamans Fan **


End file.
